Can I believe in Happily Ever After?
by Kurai-Kage
Summary: AU Naraku has taken control of the Eastern Lands. The only hope to save the Western Lands lies in the mind of Kagome, but Naraku won't give her up so easily. Will Kagome be able to help or is her mind to broken to be fixed? Kag/Sess


Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be rich….I'm not rich.

Prologue

The takeover of LaTrice was sudden and unexpected. After the capital fell, it was not long after that the Eastern Lands were taken over. Allies of Reniya attempted to help their fallen comrade. All attempts failed. Now the country's people live in fear of their new ruler. Not much is known about the man who conquered Reniya. He is said to be ruthless and cunning. He attacks mercilessly, leaving nothing behind save for the burning embers of the fallen towns.

A rare few have escaped the country since the downfall, the few that have are sent to the Western Lands for interrogation. They were once strong allies with the Eastern Lands but now with the new ruler, the once strong alliance is beginning to crack.

It has been six years since Reniya gained a new ruler. Border patrols have been made on both sides. It is said to be put on border patrol is torturous; having to watch as people are shot down before they reach the border. Both countries have agreed not to step foot into each others domain. Unless a Reniyan has papers, they will be shot by the Eastern patrols. Of course even with papers, they have to reach the border to get to out. Western patrols watch helplessly as Reniyans with papers are dragged away or shot before they reach the border.

Ch. 1

_Are You Ready?_

She didn't feel any of the pain as she ran. She did not feel the rock beneath her feet as they pierced her skin, nor scraps and bruises along her body from the tree branches as they whipped her skin. She dared not to look behind her knowing what awaited her.

Kagome cried out as she tripped on a tree root. She hurriedly grabbed the papers that fell from her hands and pushed herself back up. The trees began to clear. She could see her freedom. The border station was right there. The large wooden building stood out from the fences. She saw the men come out and hold out their hands as far as they could stretch. She felt something hit her side. The sudden hit made her stumble; she looked to see an arrow had grazed her side.

She struggled to keep moving. She felt her raw throat yelling. "I have papers! Let me through!" She heard another arrow as it whizzed past her.

She clasped the hand of a young man and he pulled her towards him. His bright blue eyes looked down at her with concern as she fell to the ground next to him. "My papers," her voice was barely above a whisper as she gave him the papers that would protect her now. She smiled as he took them. The last thing she heard was to hold on, and then everything went black.

Kouga looked down at the woman in his arms. Her dark ebony hair was matted with leaves and mud; her clothes torn. The look of pure hope in her deep blue eyes when he had grabbed her hand had made his heart flutter.

He looked up to one of his men, "Contact Lord Inutaishio. Tell him someone has made it past the border. Then get a stretcher down here right away." Kouga looked over at the Parreon patrol. "Her papers are legal. You can leave."

One of the men glared at Kouga and looked down at the woman. He stepped towards them.

Kouga carefully laid the woman's head on the ground. He rose, drawing his sword and stepped in front of the woman. "Do not take one more step. You are trespassing on Western ground. If you come forward we will be forced to take action."

The men watched as others began to gather, waiting for them to make another step. "She is a criminal, wanted by Lord Naraku."

Kouga shook his head. "I don't give a care what your lord wants. Her papers are legal, so leave."

The men looked at the woman once more before they turned and left.

Kagome heard voices murmuring around her as she tried to open her eyes. Her body hurt everywhere. Her eyes just seemed too heavy.

"Did she say anything before she fainted?" The voice was a deep masculine tone. It sounded full of authority.

"Nothing of importance, just said that she had her papers." The second voice seemed familiar. She couldn't remember from were. The first voice spoke again but Kagome couldn't understand them they were to far away…

Lord Inutaishio looked down at the girl lying on the bed. "What do her papers state?"

"Sir, she is twenty years of age. She was born on the outskirts of LaTrice. Given name is Kagome Higurashi given by parents Raylen and Rumiko Higurashi. Her father passed away when she was eleven. Her mother and younger brother, Souta, were taken in the siege of LaTrice. No other family members are known to exist." Kouga paused, "Sir, I have a request."

Inutaishio nodded giving him a sign to continue.

"Sir, I would like to accompany you to the castle."

Lord Inutaishio looked up from the beaten girl. "You wish to accompany me or the woman here," his eyes fell back onto the girl.

Kouga followed his gaze. "I would like to accompany her sir. I do not doubt you or your ability to protect her, but I feel she is my responsibility."

"Very well, we leave in the morning."

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked to remove the blurriness from her eyes. She was looking at a ceiling. She turned and looked around the room she was in. It was fairly large. Its lightly painted walls made the large dark armchair stand out. In it was a man. He had tanned skin with bright blue eyes. His almost black hair was in a high pony. He had a wolf like appearance.

"You're awake. I'm surprised I was sure you would sleep for at least another day or so."

Kagome slowly sat up, waves of dizziness hit her. She groaned and tried to speak. Her voice came out hoarse. "Where am I?"

"Hey no need to get up so fast," Kouga said walking over to her. He handed her a cup of water. She nodded and drank it gratefully. "We're in Tyrian's capital, Syndira. Congratulations on making it." Kagome nodded as her eyes wondered the room.

"If you're up to it, Lord Inutaishio would like to speak to you along with his two sons. I," Kouga was cut of as Kagome's stomach growled loudly. He laughed, "Of course you should eat first. Also if you would like you could bathe."

Kagome looked away from him, her cheeks reddening as she nodded.

"I don't know how well you'll be able to stand. You've been sleeping for some time now. I could carry you if you don't believe you can stand. I wouldn't mind carrying you."

Kagome looked back at him, but he seemed to be off in his own little world. She slowly got out of bed and began to stand. It hurt but she had been through worse, walking in this condition would be easy. Her movements would be a little stiff, but she would be fine. She turned towards Kouga who was still off in his own little world. She cleared her throat.

"What? Oh, you can walk." Kouga looked dejected for a moment but it quickly fled. "Would you like to eat or bathe first?"

Kagome thought about it. She was hungry but, she really felt the need for a bath. "I think I need a bath first if that's ok."

Kouga blushed, "Of course, there are some clothes for you waiting in the room already. Just go through that door right there," he pointed towards a white door to her left. "Everything should be set up. I'll wait for you out here."

Kagome nodded as she headed through the room, "Thank you." She walked through the door shutting it behind her. The room was beautiful. The marble floor was cold against her sore feet. The bath was in the floor. She removed her clothes noticing the clothes hanging from the wall looked like they would fit her perfectly. She slowly sunk into the water. It was warm and tingling. They must have added some healing powders to the water.

After she finished she stepped back into the room. Like he had said the man was there waiting. "I'm sorry, but I realized I don't know your name."

"Kouga Wolfe, it's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you Ms. Higurashi."

"Please just Kagome," she paused, "You're the one that helped me at the border, thank you so much." She hugged him tightly. "You have no idea what it means to me to be across the border."

Kouga blushed as she moved away. "It's my pleasure, anything for you Kagome." He smiled wolfishly. "Now you should eat something."

He led her through the corridors, when they had past through the same corridor three times Kagome just had to ask. "Kouga, you do know were you're going right?"

Kouga stuttered, "Of c-course," he laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

A voice from behind them spoke up, "Ah, Miss Higurashi, I'm glad to see you awake. I was just about to go eat some lunch. Would you care to join me?"

Kagome turned to see a man in his late forties, with his white hair held back in a loose pony. His youthful joking eyes gave him the appearance of a younger man but the air around him screamed respect.

"Please, call me Kagome, Mr.?" She asked smiling.

"You can call me Touya." He said giving her a friendly smile. He turned towards Kouga, "You are welcome to join us."

Kouga was just about to reply that he would love to when he saw the look on Lord Inutaishio's face and shook his head, "Thank you sir but I must go." Turning towards Kagome he wished her goodbye.

"Thank you, Kouga. May I seek you out later if you're not busy?"

"I'll never be to busy for your company." He replied talking her hand and placing a kiss on it. He then bowed to Lord Inutaishio and left.

Touya held his arm for Kagome to take. Kagome took it and allowed him to take her to the dining room.

Once they finished Touya began to speak. "Kagome, as Kouga might have mentioned, Lord Inutaishio would like to speak to you."

Kagome nodded slowly, knowing this would come soon, the interrogation. "As well as your two sons Lord Inutaishio, I am ready." Kagome slowly rose from her chair taking a deep breath.

Lord Touya's eyes widened for a moment as she addressed him. "I see. You are a quick one Kagome. Yes, I am Lord Inutaishio. May I ask what gave it away?"

Sesshomaru walked into the dinning room to hear a quiet bell-like laughter coming from a beautiful woman who appeared to be a few years younger than himself. Her bright blue eyes shinned as she laughed. She appeared to be speaking to his father.

"Well first how well you scared of poor Kouga. Then there is the fact of your aura, it just says royalty or someone deserving respect. And the last and most important, your ring. It has the Western royal sign on it. You are too old to be one your sons and you don't have any brothers or sisters."

Sesshomaru listened as his father laughed. "Yes, I didn't even think of my ring." Lord Inutaishio spotted Sesshomaru. "Ah, Kagome I would like to introduce you to my eldest, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Kagome, she is the one who made it to the border."

Kagome turned, her breathe got caught in her throat. He was handsome. He was seemed to be about 6' 4''. His long silvery white hair made her mentally sigh in envy. Men shouldn't be able to have such pretty hair. His sharp amber eyes connected with hers as he nodded to her.

This woman made it to the border? She seems so…fragile, like glass. Maybe she was sent as a spy perhaps? The only way to find out is through the interrogation.

"Alright I'm here, let's get this done with!"

Kagome turned to see a man about her age come in. He had similar eyes to Sesshomaru except while Sesshomaru's eyes are a bright sun amber, his were darker and golden. His hair was a little lighter and messy compared to Sesshomaru's. He must be the second prince.

"Inuyasha, please be a bit more polite to our guest." Touya said growling. "Kagome, forgive my son, he can be a little hot-headed."

"This is the chick that made it? You're playing a joke right? Look at her, I bet she sold her way through. She-" Inuyasha was stopped by Kagome's cold voice.

"Inuyasha was it? If you ever, ever want to speak about me that way again, I want you to know that you will not stand for it. And when I say you will not stand for it, I mean that I will beat you down."

Inuyasha looked at his father. His eyes burned through Inuyasha. He knew there would be no point in arguing with his father. "Kagome, please forgive my son. Although I know it is no excuse, his fiancé has been missing."

Kagome nodded and turned toward Inuyasha, "I hope you can find her."

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman. Maybe this girl was fragile, but just like glass she could be smooth and sharp.

"Keh," Inuyasha said looking away, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, we should just get this task done and over with." Touya turned towards Kagome, "Would you follow me please?"

Kagome nodded and began to follow Touya as he left the room. The two princes followed behind her.

Lord Inutaishio stopped in front of a large door. "Kagome," he said not turning from the door, "I want you to know that I don't wish the interrogation was like this, but it is the only way. I'm sorry." He pushed the large doors open revealing a immense room. The light came from two long windows, one opening towards the east and the other west. Its dark stone floor made the four things in the room stick out. The first thing was a long metal table. The second was a chair. In the chair was the third thing in the room, an older woman with an eye patch. The fourth was a long mirror.

"Kagome," Touya said in a quiet voice, "this procedure is-" Kagome cut him off with a hollow empty voice.

"This procedure is called the Gaerian Interrogation, also known as the mind show. It is used in order to gather truthful information about the subject. A specialist taught in the ways of Gaerian. They will put the subject into a semi-unconscious state. Then they enter the mind and project the images onto the mirror. The table and the mirror are usually specially made in order to easier project the memories of the subject. If the subject is unwilling, the specialist will tear through the mind searching for what they need. Any memories shown, the subject will feel what they felt in that memory."

"Yes." Touya replied. "You know how the procedure works then?"

Kagome nodded and began to remove her clothing. "There is a special material I need to put on in order for the procedure to work."

As she removed everything but her undergarments, two of the inhabitants of the room each drew in a sharp breath. Her body was covered in scars. They were deep and entrenched into her flesh. Some were jagged, others long and thin.

Kagome closed her eyes, and took a breath. "Please hand me the material." She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru in front of her holding a long, almost web-like robe. Inuyasha had turned his eyes away from her. Touya looked at her, grief for her filled his eyes. Even the older woman looked shocked. Sesshomaru was the only one who remained impassive. She was thankful for that.

She took the robe from Sesshomaru with a thank you and went to lie down on the table. As she lay down she blinked rapidly to fight away the moistness that had gathered in her eyes.

"I'm ready."

Touya walked over to Kagome. "Don't worry, we won't push. It'll be ok." Touya nodded towards the older woman.

The woman raised her hands to Kagome's face. She began to whisper something under her breath. She took a deep breath and murmured something into Kagome's ear, and then pressed two spots on either side of Kagome's neck. Kagome's body went rigid; as soon as it did, it fell limp. The mirror began to swirl. The woman gave a nod to Touya.

"Kagome, please show us where you were raised." The mirror began to swirl and a cottage appeared. It seemed to be small and simple, warm.

"Alright Kagome, now why did you come to Tyrian?"

Tears rolled from the sides of Kagome's eyes as a picture of a man with black hair and cold, evil, dark red eyes appeared.

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku."

"Do you know anything about Naraku?"

The mirror continued to swirl. The woman spoke softly. "I would have to press her for that information Lord Inutaishio."

Touya nodded. "Kagome, you can show us only what you want to."

The mirror flickered for a moment. A castle appeared followed by views of the hallways. The images flickered from scene to scene as if parts had been cut out.

"That's the full layout of the LaTrice castle. How could she have been through there?" Touya turned to Sesshomaru. "I need to speak with you out in the hall." He turned towards Inuyasha. "Do not ask any questions while we are gone."

They walked out of the room. Inuyasha continued to watch the screen. Out of the corner of the picture he saw a woman."

"Stop," he called out. "Go back to the last view." The mirror did.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. He ran over to Kagome, "Tell me where Kikyo is!" The picture disappeared. There was not another scene taking its place. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and shook her violently. "Where is she?!" The picture of Naraku returned. "Tell me what he did to her!" The screen didn't change. Inuyasha growled. "Fine, show me every memory with him in it." The picture of Naraku faded. Inuyasha turned towards the woman. "Push into her mind. I don't care what it takes."

"Your father is my ruler. I listen to his commands."

"You will listen to mine or I will slit your throat," Inuyasha snarled. "She knows things and I want them up on that mirror now."

The woman nodded slowly. Pictures began to fly across the mirror at a rapid pace. Inuyasha couldn't keep up.

"Sesshomaru, with this girl's information we will be able to take down Naraku. I want you to keep her safe. She has the most current and known information on LaTrice. When she awakes we'll speak with her. I would rather not use this technique to gather the things we need from her. It seems she has been though much, I don't want this procedure breaking her."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and was about to respond when a scream filled the air.

**Alright guys, that's it for now. Please review constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
